Chase me Down the Rabbit Hole
by MissRiRi
Summary: A bored Cheshire Cat decides to chase the White Rabbit. **one shot,lemon**


The White Rabbit ran, very fast, arms swinging and failing and his boots pounding the ground wildly, kicking up dirt in their wake. His maroon eyes were wide and darting looks around the surrounding forest, trying to aim his footing so as not to fall. He couldn't afford to fall or it would surely mean something terrible for him, though he didn't know what. His white blonde fringe was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his long ears trailing behind him as he ran, faster, faster. When he dared to look behind him he let out a loud yelp, scrambling and slipping on the dirt road. The White Rabbit was not running because he was late, not at all, he was perfectly on time or at least he had been before that Cat, that insufferable Cat.

Over his shoulder the Rabbit could see him only a few feet behind now, smiling happily and running with careless light strides. His boots hardly made a sound as he gave chase, long brown hair blowing back over his shoulders and his clothing still perfectly arranged and fitted to his form. White Rabbit's own shorts were torn from snagging in pricking bushes, his slim legs crisscrossed with red scratches that stood out so starkly against his pale white skin. That mongrel Cat, he would make him so very sorry for this, it was no good to get a little rabbit's heart rate up this high.

White Rabbit squealed as he looked over his shoulder again at the Cheshire Cat and lost that careful footing to a raised tree root, falling hard into the dirt. "Stay away!" he shouted, feeling the Cat approaching, just steps away. His claret eyes searched widely for an escape and fell on, of all things, a rabbit hole dug under the foundation of the very tree that had tripped him. The small male wasted no time in scrambling towards it and throwing himself inside, finding it shallow but enough to put him out of easy reach from searching claws.

Cheshire Cat hit the ground with a heavy thud moments later, hands digging into the dirt as he reached for the tiny booted foot that was disappearing down the hole in the ground. He grinned, teeth bared and panting heavily as he brushed his hair back and locked his chocolate brown gaze with the frightened maroon eyes looking back at him from the darkness.

"Get back! Get away you mongrel Cat!" White Rabbit shouted, trembling and aching all over from his fall. Cheshire Cat laughed gleefully and lifted himself to his hands and knees, aiming a playful swipe of his hand into the hole and watching the figure down there wriggle backwards with a squeak.

"Stop that this instance! Why are you chasing me?" White Rabbit puffed himself up and demanded this of his pursuer. He was responsible for this entire story after all and should be respected, he would not put up with being treated this way by the likes of a lowly pet cat.

"Because you ran" Cheshire Cat admitted nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and tossing his hair so it cascaded over one shoulder and hung to that side of his face.

"That is no answer!" He could not believe such dribble. The Cat was really chasing him so unrelentingly simply because he'd gotten unsettled by his predatory expression and ran? Ludicrous! His shorts were ruined and legs itchy and sore with the scratches, palms of his hands and knees scraped from falling down. The White Rabbit was dirty and trembling, the side of his face trickling blood down his cheek from the freshest of his scrapes, obtained from a stray twig when he'd dashed down this hole.

"Well then, would you accept it if I said I was bored and it was fun?" Cheshire Cat yawned, laying down on his stomach and looking down into the rabbit hole, smiling as if they were merely talking about the weather. "My latest mistress was eaten again and I don't want to go home..too much energy to burn I guess" he explained, trailing a finger in the dirt before him.

"So you decide to chase me and make me fall down this way? You mongrel! You mongrel Cat! I'm hurt you know!" The small male yelled, furious with the careless and self obsessed pet cat. All he cared about was food and sex after all, always coming to his door to bug him about feeding him when he was already so busy cooking for Marianne. The Cat was always trying to tug at his clothing too, pawing him when he'd been turned out of somebody's bed or he'd run out of fresh mistresses to play with. The White Rabbit would have none of that of course, he would not lower himself to rolling around with a mongrel like Cheshire Cat and truthfully he really wasn't afflicted by those kinds of desires at all.

"I'm sorry" Cheshire Cat said softly "I didn't mean to have you really get hurt after all, I just couldn't help myself. I am a cat you know".

"Apology not accepted! Now get away from the hole, I want to get out of here" the Rabbit demanded and looked on anxiously as the Cat complied, heaving a sigh and standing himself up to take two small steps backwards. Just enough for him to get out but not enough to truly put him at ease, White Rabbit noted but he pulled himself out anyway. His hands were still a little shaky and he detested getting dirt under his fingernails and on his fine black jacket as he crawled out. His hat was gone too, it had snagged in a tree a long ways back.

As he moved to stand Cheshire Cat moved forward, causing the small male to gasp, hands clenching his jacket as he stopped brushing it clean. Cheshire Cat merely knelt before him and lifted his hands to gently straighten his skewed clothing, brushing at the dirt himself.

"Hands off" he snapped, slapping those hands away and fixing it himself, not caring too much for the way that the Cat still rivalled his height on his knees. White Rabbit put a hand on the handle of the sword that was buckled around his waist, considering using it on the rude man before him for a good long moment.

"I'm sorry, White Rabbit. You're all scratched.." Cheshire Cat noted and the White Rabbit flushed just slightly at the genuine concern, hand slipping from the sword and looking down at all the scratches on his pale little legs.

"Well you should be. It's not funny to hurt me Cheshire Cat, I'm too busy for this after all and now I'm late, I'm so late" he muttered, brushing back his short white hair and shifting the dirt from it.

"I could help clean you up" Cheshire Cat offered absently, lips spreading into a wider grin.

"Wha?" White Rabbit exclaimed, gaze shooting up to the Cat's in disbelief.

The Cat moved before White Rabbit could protest, though he threw his hands up defensively, and he froze as a warm rough tongue made contact with the cut on his cheek, trailing it's outline and catching all the stray droplets of blood. The tiny male gave a whimper and blinked widely, confused by the fact that he'd actually found the touch rather..pleasant.

"See I am not always such a worthless pet cat, I can make you feel better after all" Cheshire Cat purred to him. He wrapped his arms around the Rabbit and pulled him in closer, chuckling at the way the pale boy hesitated but complied, taking a stiff step into the embrace. Cheshire Cat took that as a signal that he wasn't totally and completely opposed to the possibility of his touch and took full advantage, leaning forward to bring their lips together in a very gentle kiss. His tongue probed at the Rabbit's lips, brushing against them until they parted to let him in and he chuckled again in satisfaction to feel a shiver race through the other male at the sensation. In fact the smaller male was trembling all over already; limbs heavy as he melted into the kiss and his arms, limp like a rag doll.

"You..I..I don't.. I don't give my permission for this, Cheshire Cat" White Rabbit whimpered, shaking as the taller male lifted him and lay him down on his back in a patch of soft grass. His pale cheeks were flushed, eyes wide with confusion but at the sudden pleasurable touches his body had just stopped responding to his will at all, his limbs limp and useless. Why did this feel so very nice? There was a heat in his groin that he'd never felt before and he could feel that the organ between his legs had come to life, straining against his shorts and dampening the crotch. It was so strange and he was anxious, unsure if he liked this at all, feeling so hot and uncomfortable. His body was shivering and causing him to breathe in harsh pants, trying to cope with the sensations.

Cheshire Cat put a hand between their two bodies and gently palmed the outline of his cock and White Rabbit squirmed, crying out loudly. "Ssh you sound like you're being murdered and I promise you that's not my intent" Cheshire Cat said with a grin and White Rabbit bit down on his bottom lip, wanting to shout for the Cat to get off of him and leave him be but unable to do so without crying out again in some embarrassing way.

"Hnng ha ha ah!" he couldn't hold it in as his jacket was unbuttoned and next his shirt and that rough tongue lapped at the tender flesh of his soft, pale pink nipples. They were so sensitive, the Rabbit had never touched them or allowed them to be touched but now every circle of that tongue around them set a tingling pleasure shooting through his whole body. He was pulled taut like a bow string with this pleasure and unable to move, though he tried shifting his torso, he was unable to get the Cheshire Cat to stop his tonguing of the hardening buds.

"No! Please leave them be, I can't take that anymore! Stop or I'll have a heart attack and die I know it!" he begged, tears springing to his maroon eyes. The other male did stop then, looking up with warm eyes and putting a hand to the Rabbit's cheek, stroking it lightly.

"Calm down. You're not going to die just from this" he purred, chuckling and moving to unclip the White Rabbit's sword from his waist, then to unbutton his shorts, pulling them down past his hips to reveal the small erection that stood out so hard already. He eyed it hungrily, in proportion to the small male's frame and perfectly smooth, he wanted very much to devour it.

"How do you know that, Cat? My heart is beating too fast and it's no good for a rabbit! Our hearts are very small you know!" he wailed.

"I know something about things like this don't I? You said it's all I do after all. You won't die no matter how small your heart, just lie back and enjoy yourself, for once" he commanded, long brown locks tickling at the pale and taut stomach of the Rabbit, as he moved down his body laying kisses all over it. White Rabbit was still crying out dramatically, moans echoing around the forest and as he brought his mouth over the molten heat of that straining arousal he'd been eyeing, the tiny male screamed loudly and high pitched.

Cheshire Cat felt a thrill at the sound, at the salty taste of this treat and the way the slim hips of his new lover were bucking up to push it deeper into his mouth. _So now he is impatient?_ The Cat thought to himself in amusement. _What happened to his concerns about dying?_ He lapped at the cock enthusiastically, uncaring about the restless bucking and now sobs that wrung from the Rabbit. He licked at it and began to suckle, loving the way it oozed salty deliciousness into his mouth as he did so.

"Oh, ah ah ha! No Cat my heart!" White Rabbit cried out, tears spilling down his cheeks now. It felt so good, shocks rippling over him and making him hotter and hotter. His heart was beating harder than it ever had, everything in him tensing and building to something that terrified him. He didn't know what to do, his hands clutched helplessly to Cheshire Cats long hair, tugging on it harshly as he suddenly felt himself reach a point where all these feelings just crashed over him. He screamed yet again, pleasure rumbling through his body and his abdomen shuddering as the thing between his legs went off and released something hot and sticky into Cheshire Cat's waiting mouth.

Afterwards he fell back, hands releasing the hair he'd been holding and unable to do a thing but lay there in the grass. He was sweating, crying, shivering, whimpering unintelligible things. The Cheshire Cat pulled away and licked his lips, looking down on the smaller male with complete contentment. Like the Cat who got the cream and he had, delicious cream.

"What.. was..that?" White Rabbit asked through his panting, eyes so wide they practically bugged out of his head.

"It was pleasure of course" Cheshire Cat explained with a grin "Now do you understand why I seek it out so much?" He chuckled as the Rabbit failed to come up with an answer, he was still so overwhelmed. It looked like he was ready to slip into a coma or something and Cheshire Cat didn't want that, he still had to deal with the aching strain of his own cock after all. He slipped the shorts off of the smaller male's legs completely and tossed them aside, then shed his own jacket and vest, his shirt. When he pulled his leggings down to reveal his much larger and very hard cock to his partner, he gave a satisfied purr to see the Rabbit studying it shamelessly. He looked almost afraid of it.

"It will feel very good for you if I put it inside, I promise. Don't fret" he said, leaning over to kiss the male beneath him lovingly. When he pulled back it was to slick two fingers with salvia, he lowered them between their bodies afterwards and probed at White Rabbit's tight entrance.

"Cheshire Cat!" he shrieked as one of the digits violated him, pushing himself up on his elbows. It was too strange and he did not like it, feeling something inside him there was wrong and uncomfortable. Cheshire Cat had promised it would be pleasurable but as the second intruded and the stretched him, all he felt was a burning pressure. He squirmed, frowning unhappily and trying to adjust.

"Stop wriggling like that, it will feel good if you give me time to get the right place" Cheshire Cat commanded and he did his best to still his hips. As he held himself steady those fingers pushed deeper and rocked inside him, pressing against the wall of the tunnel of flesh. When they did that a feeling of pleasure hit him hard, making him gasp and raise his hips in encouragement, his nose twitched vigorously with pleasure.

"Ha! You like it right? I told you!" the insufferable Cat gloated but he could find no retort. Cheshire Cat kept pulling the fingers back and then thrusting them up to touch him there again, laughing at him as his nose wriggled and his back arched, cock swelling again.

"Please please, no more!"The white haired male begged and Cheshire Cat kissed him again, silencing the pleading and distracting him as he removed those fingers. He pushed himself slowly and carefully in, edging his cock in until it was sheathed completely in such tight heat a sweat sprang to his brow. White Rabbit was still completely in shock, silent when Cheshire Cat released his lips. He let his body do the talking now instead, pulling back just a little and venturing a shallow thrust, then another and another.

He was purring deep in his chest, the sound loud and steady as he began to thrust deeper and faster. The tiny male impaled beneath him was no longer silent, he was moaning with each thrust, mouth open and drooling slightly. Each time Cheshire Cat brushed up against the Rabbit's weak spot the small male's nose twitched comically.

It was bliss and he couldn't hold back for long, the Cat's ears pressed back and he hissed, hips working harder and faster. He knew he was very close to that incomparable moment and he took hold of his lover's cock, pumping him as he skewered him again and again. White Rabbit wriggled restlessly and seconds later he was cumming again, spilling into Cheshire Cat's hand with more sobbing and wailing. It was enough to see the experienced stray thrust up hard into the willing body and release, growling deep in his throat.

...

**"You make such a fuss White Rabbit!"** Cheshire Cat was protesting a short while later, after they'd lain together panting, regaining themselves before they were disentangled. White Rabbit had been quick to dress and quicker to reach for his sword, which he was now holding against Cheshire Cat's throat as he knelt on the grass, hands up in the air and ears back in supplication.

"You tricked me! You..you! You corrupted me!" the pale boy accused, maroon eyes hard and unforgiving, chest heaving.

"I'm sorry. It seemed to me as though you enjoyed it though little Rabbit..." he muttered but flinched as the response caused the pressure of the blade to increase.

"I did not! You lie Cat and I won't let you spread lies about me" he said, stamping a foot and looking so very serious.

"Ok, ok! You win, it was all me. I am a bad pet cat after all and everyone knows it, they will believe nothing less" he admitted, looking up with big innocent eyes. The White Rabbit faltered, frowned, twitched and then took back his sword, sheathing it and turning his back on the Cat. He pinched the bridge of his nose in distress and thought that more than anything he just wanted to get out of here. It was way too awkward and unsettling.

"Fine. I am leaving mongrel Cat and don't you try to follow me" he announced and then he was gone, running off and clutching his pocket watch, muttering about being late. Cheshire Cat laughed and lay back against the grass, grinning as he looked up at the clouds and sighed. This had been so much more fun than getting into bed with his mistress, who was not actually dead at all. He resolved to get the Rabbit alone again at the first possible chance, even if he had to chase him down another rabbit hole.

...

**A/N: I hope you all liked this one. I don't normally write things that are light hearted like this and I tried to have fun with it, so if it's a bit silly forgive me :P. It's supposed to be kind of silly lol, it's just smutty sillyness!**


End file.
